


美丽斑斓的鸟

by weiniguniang



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiniguniang/pseuds/weiniguniang





	

那是个冬日里少见的能看到蔚蓝天空的好天气，山间的空气冰凉让人清醒，我略微有些迟到，而他早已等在那里了。  
我向他问好。他回应。  
“你很勇敢。”他说。这是我们第二次见面。  
他和几年前已大不相同，除了又变了的发型外，气场也更对得起“独眼之王”的称号。不过那天他穿着运动装背着登山包，耳朵里还插着耳机，看起来更像个出来锻炼的年轻人。  
他听的歌叫《Video Killed The Radio Star》，也许有政治寓意。  
伴随着迎面而来的风，我对他的采访也正式开始。

CCG的头号公敌、“独眼之王”金木研是个传奇人物，他本该是个普通的学生，却在机缘巧合下游走于人类和喰种两个阵营，最后又跟两个阵营同时决裂，现在我们称他为“第三势力”领袖。  
八年前他带领他的追随者参加了对抗暴乱喰种的“东京保卫战”；  
七年前他公开V的秘密，把人类和喰种的对抗带入了一个更加复杂的局面；  
四年前他回应了“东京大学流血事件”，正式结束了同新一届CCG的合作关系，当年年底，就在这片山脉，他带领他的部队以一当十，击溃了由V资助的喰种力量。  
三年前他消失于公众视野，影响力却越来越大，CCG同他和谈，和平的假象持续到一年前，V被消灭后CCG与金木研再次敌对，直到现在。

他横空出世的这些年，除了几张杂志封面与偶尔的政治呼吁外，几乎不接受媒体采访，我的同行们通过各种方式向他传达敬意，但都石沉大海。我能得到这次珍贵的采访机会源于我跟已故的“搜查官A”间的微弱交情。  
出于某种政治正确我们称那位先生为“搜查官A”，年轻一点的搜查官可能还记得他的名字，但再小一点的就不知道他是谁了，考试大纲隐去了他的事迹。“搜查官A”的出身比金木研还复杂，如果被有心人士或者自以为是的围观群众翻出来的话会产生很恶劣的影响，所以我们销毁了他的档案、他在人类社会的大部分痕迹，他的坟墓并不在CCG的墓园，墓碑也没有刻名字。  
我和“搜查官A”相识于校园恐怖袭击：有群疯狂的喰种报复社会，他们在礼堂绑架了一个班的女同学和十六个打杂的男同学，还在每个女孩子身上绑自制的炸弹。我是文艺部长，事发时刚好不在礼堂彩排，被搜查官们抓去了解情况。负责礼堂营救的就是“搜查官A”。因为炸弹的缘故搜查官们不能擅自行动，要疏散学生，要和喰种谈条件，要等拆弹小组意见，要安抚闻风而动的媒体和关心则乱的家长，时间每过一秒情况就危急一分。  
我最好的朋友也在礼堂里。  
最后事情是怎么样我已经记不太清楚了，爆炸掀起的热浪直接把我糊到地上。我后来才听我朋友说起礼堂里的具体细节——搜查官进去营救他们的时候有个女生太害怕了不停地挣扎，竟把炸弹给挣脱掉落了，如果不是一个年轻的搜查官眼疾手快奋不顾身徒手接炸弹，所有人那天都要交代在那儿。这件事是我朋友人生的转折点，后来他报考了CCG。  
至于那位勇敢的搜查官……他叫佐佐木琲世。可惜的是我并没有见过他。

我与金木研爬了四个小时的山，我的腿肚子直打颤，但这一切都是值得的，人类与喰种需要更成熟的交流。在这场漫长的采访中，金木研直白的表述了他的政治诉求及恐惧。可喜可贺，他再也不像几年前那么天真。他对自己的出身直言不讳——半人半喰种的前搜查官（各方势力暗杀他的原因），现在代表第三势力争取人类与喰种的和平共处——这是他的信仰，没什么能改变他的信仰。他也谈论了对新一届CCG的看法（他见证了五届CCG局长），敬意与厌恶并存，与CCG对他的态度出奇的一致。  
我们在山顶休息了一会，期间他拿出了热咖啡和豪华的便当盒给我，并强调“没有人肉，请放心”。工作后我吃过无数美味佳肴，但没有一顿可以和这相比。下山途中我们又进行了一段采访，这一次主要是他对媒体舆论的看法，很深刻，后来我把它记录进了我的书。  
山脚下我们告别，我把才子小姐拜托的东西送给他，他很惊讶也很欣慰。之后我又把局长交代的“搜查官A”生前的读书笔记送给他，他高兴的有点不知所措。  
“我以为都被销毁了。”  
“局长的原话是‘恩情到此结束’。”我并不知道是什么意思。  
金木研翻开笔记的第一页，上面写的是《神曲》中《地狱》的第五篇。

“痛苦莫过于  
回首往日的欢乐  
在不幸之时。”

回去之后我和我的同事们加班加点，不得不说这段采访有机会面世摄像师居功甚伟，他扛着机械设备上山下山，一句多余的话没有，害的我差点把他忘了。成片后我们又去CCG接受检查和政治思想教育。局长单独找我谈话（盘问），我把采访的细节一五一十的告诉他，我不想因为我的失误造成任何的差错。  
我是人类。  
关于金木研的这段采访在黄金时段播出，收视率很高，但仍不及大热电视剧《拍死太阳的月亮》。  
大家开始就人类和喰种的关系进行更深一步的讨论，不再浅薄的集中在公平和正义：喰种的公民权问题，如何保障人类的安全和喰种的权益，教育开放问题，医疗开放问题，社会保障体系的调整……最重要的是如何协调饮食！  
凡是都有两面。  
我的公众主页下有三百多页的评论（骂战），一些保守派认为我是人类的叛徒，第三势力的拥护者挖出了我以前的采访认为我有道德问题心机深沉丑化受访人，我的个人信息被公布到网上，每天能接几百个骚扰电话。  
其实每一个想要采访喰种了解喰种的媒体人都做好了事到如今的准备，在回到办公室前，我甚至没想过能在采访中全身而退。  
CCG局长和我通话，愿意派保镖保护我的家人。我十分感谢他。我们聊了一下时局，聊到了示威游行。他说当年CCG大楼也被群情激奋的“和平主义者”围堵过，示威的人在大门口排成两排，每个去CCG上班的人都要从乱飞的垃圾与咒骂中走过。当时他还是实习生，被这激愤的声势吓傻了，就连一些老前辈也觉得场面不可控制。  
“但还是有很多搜查官走进去。我也走了进去，直至今天。

等到威胁过去我才履行对金木研的承诺——我在隆冬时节踏遍整个花园寻找“搜查官A”的坟墓。这个地方春天繁花盛开，白芨会将他覆盖，永远永远都不会再有伤痛。  
这是我们在下山闲聊时说到的。他说庭的孩子们很想为“搜查官A”献花，孩子们很想念他。  
“对花有要求吗？”  
他本来说的是石斛兰（父亲之花），但那是盆栽的花，扫墓未免不合适。他也知道这一点，就改口说“玫……百合”。我趁机问了他一些个人问题（例如坊间流传的暧昧传言）大部分他不愿回答。他的一生是一串串令人忧伤的失望。  
我问他：“有什么话要带给‘搜查官A’吗？”  
“没有。他并不挂念我。”  
我突然想知道：“你在CCG就没什么愉快的回忆吗？”  
他沉默了一下，说：“有。”

“那是某一年的年会，我不知怎么的就醒了，迷迷糊糊地走进了会场。走廊里全是花篮，墙上贴满了小彩灯，屋顶也是。大厅里全是喜气洋洋的搜查官，可能十分之九的搜查官都在，他们有说有笑勾肩搭背，就连有马先生都不像平常那么冰冷。”  
“玲屋看到我进来整个人脸上都放光，直奔我的衣兜去，他翻出了二十几块糖，然后又把其中一半分给武臣伊东他们。晓小姐想过来拿鸡尾酒，我们都拦着她。”  
“年会节目无非是歌曲，游戏，搞笑表演，魔术，舞蹈，抽奖。也不怎么有趣。但大家就是在笑，所有人都很愉快。”  
“我突然觉得愤怒，好像全世界只有我一个在承受不幸，就想搞点事出来。像是报警说这边在开传销大会。正逢主持和观众互动，要请人上台唱歌，我恶向胆边生就拉着QS班跑了上去。那几个孩子都喝醉了，连拽的二五八万的瓜江也柔顺的一比那啥，我就唱了《ROLY POLY》，我在前面唱，他们在在后面跳。我故意扯着脖子嘶吼，六月他们在后面乱扭，我想过了今天他（琲世）就再也没办法做人了吧，光是想想就很开心。”  
“谁知道大家比我更开心，每个人都随着音乐扭动，我看到了他们的双手……有马先生甚至站起来给我鼓掌。我突然觉得唱歌真好，就又唱了一首。”

Do you remember when we were two beautiful birds  
你还记得我们是两只斑斓美丽的鸟吗  
We would  
当我们  
Ligh up the sky when we'd fly  
挥羽飞翔的时候我们点亮了天幕  
You were orange and red like the sun when it sets  
你曾有金橘与绯红的颜色就像落日的余晖  
I was green as an apple's eye  
我曾有果绿色的圣果似的眼瞳  
And I said I loved you with all of my heart when  
我说我倾尽毕生来爱你  
We were two beautiful birds  
当我们是两只斑斓美丽的鸟

我把这件事写进回忆录时，第三势力和CCG的决战已经打响，我的同事们正在办公室待命。我把财产公证和一些琐碎的话放入信封，准备交给老大，我都走出办公室了才想起一件事。  
那场校园恐怖袭击后，“搜查官A”来学校做二次排查，我是接待。学校当时有个“时光旅人”的主题活动，把想给自己、恋人、家人、朋友的话写在信上，十年后由学校邮寄。这是当年的重点项目，文宣处下了血本把整个长廊挂满信封，每阵风都能吹起思念。“搜查官A”看着那帮稚气嬉闹的学生问我校外人员能写吗？当然能，我滥用职权拿来了六十多个信封，而他只写了四个，而且很快就写好了。我觉得他可能就写了一句话，或者一句话没写。  
一封给CCG，一封给白日庭，一封给金木研。前两封学校都已帮他寄出，给金木研那封信出于战时考虑可能永远到不了他手里，可不是我没努力过哦。最后一封信辗转到了我手里，因为联系不到收件人，可能收件人出了什么意外？或是"搜查官A"粗心大意写错了地址？  
那封收件人是佐佐木琲世的信一直在我手里。我把它放进我的遗书中。


End file.
